Shiawasedesuka?
by Yuuna Emiko
Summary: Dunia yang kulihat selama ini selalu gelap, tapi sejak dirimu hadir, aku dapat melihat cahaya yang selama ini hilang. Tapi, jika akhirnya kau pun akan pergi aku lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah bertemu denganmu dan membuka hatiku./Apa kau bahagia? /Special NHTD 2016 #7/RnR


**Shiawasedesuka?**

 **Author : Yuuna Emiko**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata (NaruHina)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Romance**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo, special NHTD #7, dll.**

 **DON'T LIKE.., DON'T READ..,**

"…." Berbicara biasa

'….' Dalam Hati

 **Summary : "Dunia yang kulihat selama ini selalu gelap, tapi sejak dirimu hadir, aku dapat melihat cahaya yang selama ini hilang. Tapi, jika akhirnya kau pun akan pergi aku lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah bertemu denganmu dan membuka hatiku./Apa kau bahagia? /Special NHTD 2016 #7/RnR!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Semenjak kita bertemu, hari-hari ini menjadi harta yang tak tergantikan. Itu akan selalu ada di hatiku. Terima kasih…**_

 _ **~Kirameki by Wacci, OST Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"NEJI- _NII_!" suara seorang gadis terus menggema di taman itu. Raut ketakutan kentara sekali di wajah manisnya. Matanya yang kosong terus mengeluarkan air mata, tangannya meraba-raba udara di depannya, seolah mencari keberadaan seseorang di sana. Secara perlahan kakinya melangkah, walau keraguan tampak dalam langkahnya.

Sekali-kali ia terjatuh, tapi tidak dipedulikannya, ia bangkit kembali tanpa mengkhawatirkan rasa sakit yang diterimanya. Orang-orang di taman itu pun seolah tidak mengiba barang sedetik pun. Mereka malah mencemooh gadis berambut indigo itu.

Gadis itu kembali terjatuh, kali ini karena ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang, selain rasa sakit fisik yang diterimanya, ia harus menerima rasa sakit di hatinya. Caci maki dari orang itu sanggup membuat tubuh gadis itu lemas. Tubuhnya lelah, hatinya jengah. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa selalu dia?

Setelah orang yang mencaci makinya pergi, gadis itu masih betah terduduk di tanah, menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara, yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah kakaknya, orang yang sanggup menerimanya apa adanya, tanpa melihat kesempurnaan fisiknya, menyayanginya dengan tulus dan selalu menjaganya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Suara seorang pemuda membuat gadis itu tersentak, ia menoleh ke sana-ke mari guna mencari sumber suara, namun itu percuma, ya percuma karena yang ditemuinya hanya kegelapan, tanpa ada secercah cahaya pun. Beginilah hidupnya, terbelenggu oleh kegelapan, menjadi tawanan sang hitam, tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku ada di sebelah kirimu."

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Percuma, tetap sang hitamlah yang merajai penglihatannya.

"Hei, bangunlah. Tanah bukanlah tempat yang cocok untukmu." Kembali suara pemuda itu berbicara. Belum ada respon yang berarti dari gadis itu, membuat sang pemuda berdecih.

Pemuda itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing tangan Hinata, membantunya untuk berdiri, dengan begini mau tak mau sang gadis mengikuti kemauan sang pemuda.

"Seorang gadis manis tidak boleh menangis." Sang pemuda menghapus air mata di kedua pipi sang gadis. Entah mengapa sang gadis merasa bahwa pemuda di hadapannya sedang tersenyum, dan memang itulah yang terjadi.

Sang pemuda mengambil tongkat sang gadis yang masih tergeletak di tanah, lalu memberikannya. Sang empunya tongkat hanya dapat mengucapkan terima kasih sebab ia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa selain kata itu.

"HINATA!" tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar suara pemuda lain. Rupanya sangat mirip dengan sang gadis, hanya saja rambut mereka berbeda warna.

Setelah sampai di sana, pemuda itu langsung mengomeli sang gadis. "Astaga, Hinata. Sudah _niisan_ bilang bukan? Tungga saja di tempat tadi, aku hanya pergi sebentar."

Sang gadis bernama Hinatta mengerucutkan bibirnya, kedua pipinya ia kembungkan, tingkah uniknya ketika sedang merajuk. "Tapi, menurutku lama."

Sang pemuda yang tadi menolong sedikit heran dengan perubahan _mood_ gadis yang ditolongnya, tadi ketakutan, menangis, lalu merajuk. Sungguh perubahan yang luar biasa.

"Siapa kau?" Pemuda itu tersentak dari lamunannya. Kakak sang gadis terlihat sedikit menyeramkan, berbeda dengan adiknya yang manis.

" _Niisan_ , dia yang menolongku." Hinata langsung menjelaskan kepada kakaknya, ia tidak mau kakaknya yang bernama Neji itu marah. Maklum, Neji sungguh over protective pada dirinya.

"Oh kalau begitu terima kasih sudah menolong adikku ini." Neji pun tidak melupakan sopan santun, ia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat guna mengucapkan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya.

"Hinata, ayo pulang." Hinata mengangguk. Tangan Neji menggegam tangan Hinata, menuntunnya untuk berjalan.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu hanya menatap punggung sang gadis yang perlahan menjauh, "Hinata? Sudah lama ya." Seulas senyum simpul hadir di wajah pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Walau begitu manik sebening samudranya menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam, entah apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu, yang pasti hidupnya pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan sang gadis. Gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Shiawasedesuka?**_

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata berdiam diri di kamarnya. Menikmati hembusan angin yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Hinata memegang lukanya yang telah diobati oleh kakaknya tadi, ia mengulas senyum tipis. Tadi ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh kakaknya, tapi ia tidak kesal, Hinata menganggap itu sebagai bentuk perhatian dan kasih sayang kakaknya.

Mengingat bekas luka itu membuat ia memikirkan kembali pertemuannya dengan sang penolong. Dalam hatinya terdalam ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan sang penolong, seandainya ia punya keberaniaan saat itu, ia ingin menanyakan namanya. Tapi, yang dapat ia katakan saat itu hanyalah terima kasih. Sungguh bodoh bukan?

Seandainya Hinata dapat melihat, ia sangat ingin melihat wajah pemuda penolongnya, melihat wajah kakaknya, ayahnya dan ibunya. Tapi, sekali lagi itu hanya seandainya dan Hinata rasa itu sedikit mustahil.

Hinata memegang dada kirinya. "Di sini rasanya sungguh sesak. Tapi kenapa rasanya berbeda ketika mendengar suara pemuda itu."

"Mungkinkah secepat ini?"

Mengetahui pemikirannya membuat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata?"

Hinata sadar, gadis cacat sepertinya hanyalah beban bagi orang sempurna, seperti kata orang-orang. Setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya. "Walau begitu, aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih penolongku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Arigatou, Sayonara~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah kubilang jangan main hujan, Hinata! Akhirnya jadi seperti ini," ucap Neji dengan nada khawatir.

Hinata yang sedang dituntun Neji menuju taman rumah sakit hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Mou_ , Neji- _nii_. Main hujan itu rasanya menyenangkan lhoo.."

Dimata orang-orang Hinata memang seakan tidak memiliki beban, namun tidak bagi Neji. Ia tahu Hinata pasti hanya ingin menangis di bawah hujan, menyalurkan semua rasa sakitnya, menurut Hinata masih lebih baik sakit fisik daripada batin.

Setelah sampai di taman, Neji menyuruh Hinata duduk di bangku yang ada di taman itu, "Hinata kau tunggu di sini dulu. Aku ingin menebus obat dan membeli minuman. Tunggulah di sini." Hinata mengangguk.

Hinata menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai tubuhnya. Menutup matanya sejenak lalu membukanya lagi, tidak ada yang berubah, tetap gelap.

Kegiatan Hinata sedikit terganggu karena sebuah suara yang masuk dalam pendengarannya. Suara yang masih diingatnya sampai sekarang, suara sang penolong.

"Hinata?"

Hinata kembali menoleh ke sana-ke mari guna mencari sang penolong.

"Aku ada di depanmu," ucap Naruto.

Hinata menoleh ke depan, ia raba udara di depannya, bukan kekosongan yang ia temui tapi wajah seseorang. Hinata sedikit terkejut sehingga ia menarik tangannya kembali.

"Ma-maaf.." ucap Hinata.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, "Untuk apa minta maaf, kau tidak salah, Hinata." Naruto bergerak duduk di samping kanan Hinata. Ia memegang kedua lengan Hinata guna mengubah posisi duduk Hinata agar menghadapnya.

"Sudah berapa lama ya sejak hari itu? Seminggu? Cukup lama ya.. hahaha.." Naruto tertawa.

Mendengar tawa sang penolong membuat hatinya menghangat, tawanya terasa seperti cahaya yang hangat, melingkupi dunia gelapnya menjadi terang. Ia ingin terus mendengar tawanya, bolehkah?

"Na-namamu siapa?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, ia sedikit lega karena akhirnya pertanyaan itu lolos juga dari mulutnya setelah bergulat sekian lama dengan rasa takut.

"Oh ya, maaf.. Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Naruto mantap.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Ah! Aku belum tahu nama belakangmu, Hinata." Pernyataan yang secara tidak langsung menjadi pertanyaan dari Naruto membuat Hinata tersenyum tulus, senyum yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan, bahkan kepada kakaknya.

Naruto tahu saat pertama kali bertemu Hinata ia telah jatuh dalam pesonanya, tapi mengapa hanya senyum saja dapat memberi efek yang begitu mengejutkan buatnya. Rasa senang melingkupi Naruto, membuatnya tanpa sadar membalas senyum tulus Hinata.

"Hyuga Hinata." Jawaban dari Hinata membuat Naruto tersadar akan sikapnya.

"Nama yang indah, cocok sekali dengan orangnya," kata Naruto dengan yakin. Wajah dan matanya menunjukkan semua itu.

Mendengar itu membuat Hinata tersenyum kecut, arti namanya dan dirinya tidak cocok sama sekali. Namanya berarti tempat yang bercahaya, sedangkan hidupnya bahkan tidak terjamah cahaya, bagaimana bisa namanya cocok dengan dia. Apakah Naruto sedang bercanda? Ini bahkan tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Hinata."

Hinata terbelalak, bagaimana bisa Naruto tahu isi hatinya? Apakah Naruto seorang peramal?

"Aku bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan Hinata." Raut wajah Naruto saat ini sungguh serius.

"Ja-jadi bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Karena kau seperti buku yang sedang terbuka, Hinata. Mudah ditebak." Hinata dapat menerima alasann Naruto, kakaknya juga sering bilang begitu. Tapi, satu hal yang masih membuat Hinata kebingungan, kenapa Naruto sangat yain bahwa namanya cocok dengan dirinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat yakin ketika mengatakan itu?"

Naruto mulai kebingungan dengan maksud Hinata, "Maksudmu?" diutarakannya kebingungan yang melanda dirinya.

"Kenapa saat kau mengatakan tentang kecocokkan namaku kau terlihat begitu yakin?" Hinata memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Naruto sekarang mengerti maksud Hinata, ia menghembuskan napasnya sejenak lalu mulai menjelaskan, "Karena aku percaya, suatu saat nanti kau dapat melihat Hinata. Hidupmu akan dipenuhi oleh banyak cahaya, itulah yang kupercayai."

Mata Hinata membola, mengapa Naruto dapat mempercayai sesuatu yang bahkan Hinata saja sudah menyerah untuk percaya. Bukankah Hinata hanya orang asing bagi Naruto, tapi kenapa Naruto malah seperti ini, membuatnya mulai sedikit percaya akan harapan yang telah ia buang.

"Oh ya, Hinata kenapa kamu di sini?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan, rasa-rasanya pembahasan tadi terlalu sensitif bagi Hinata.

"Oh, aku hanya demam, Neji- _nii_ terlalu berlebihan hingga membawaku ke rumah sakit."

Naruto mengangguk seraya ber-oh ria. "Lalu kenapa kamu di sini, Uzumaki- _san_?"

"Aku juga terkena demam, hehehe.. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama belakangku, memakai nama depan jauh lebih baik. Bukankah sekarang kita teman, Hinata?"

Hinata sedikit banyak menangkap kebohongan dalam perkataan Naruto, tapi ditepisnya rasa ingin tahunya, mungkin Naruto butuh waktu untuk jujur padanya. Lagipula sejak kapan Naruto dan dirinya temanan, lalu kenapa ia berpikir Naruto mau menceritakan rahasia yang dipendamnya kepada dirinya.

"Nah, untuk permulaan, bagaimana kalau kau menyentuh wajahku, Hinata? Bayangkan betapa tampannya aku."

Naruto membawa tangan Hinata untuk menyentuh wajahnya, awalnya Hinata masih ragu namun Naruto terus meyakinkannya, akhirnya Hinata berani menyentuh wajah Naruto, meraba-rabanya cukup lama lalu setelah kegiatannya selesai, Hinata tersenyum.

"Tampan." Rona merah kentara sekali di wajahnya, Hinata menurunkan tangannya, ia ingin menundukkan wajahnya, namun tangan Naruto menahannya.

"Terima kasih, dan kau sangat cantik, Hinata. Jadi, jangan kau sembunyikan."

Perkataan Naruto membuat hati Hinata yang telah dipenuhi cahanya semakin terisi oleh cahaya, di dekat Naruto membuat hidupnya terasa lebih berarti.

" _Ne_ , melihat wajahmu yang damai, apakah hatimu telah dipenuhi cahaya?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau suatu saat nanti hidupmu akan dipenuhi cahaya." Hinata menitikan air mata haru, ia ingin mempercayai apa yang Naruto percayai, dan berharap bahwa kepercayaan tidak akan mengkhianatinya.

"Sebelum aku pergi, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar nomor ponsel?"

"Baiklah."

Setelah mereka bertukar nomor ponsel, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata, membisikkan sesuatu kepada Hinata, mengecup pipi Hinata lalu pergi dari hadapan Hinata secepat yang Naruto bisa. Meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung dengan wajah memerah.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku lama, tadi apoteknya sangat ramai, aku harus antri. Membuat kesal saja.. huh!" Neji sibuk berbicara sendiri semantara Hinata masih terpaku dengan wajah memerah.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu memerah, Hinata? Ada apa?" Neji menggoyang-goyangkan badan Hinata seraya menatap Hinata cemas.

Setelah Hinata sadar, ia dicecar berbagai pertanyaan oleh kakaknya. Sedikit risih sih, tapi hatinya menghangat, beginilah bentuk kasih sayang Neji.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Shiawasedesuka?**_

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi Hinata pasalnya hari ini Naruto mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan. Mulai dari taman hiburan, kebun binatang, dan berakhir di pantai.

Walau siang telah berganti malam, tidak menyurutkan niat Hinata dan Naruto untuk mendatangi pantai. Hinata terlihat begitu antusias begitu pun Naruto. Aroma laut yang begitu menyengat membuat Hinata memekik kesenangan, baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini, hanya bersama Naruto lah ia dapat seperti ini.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di atas pasir, Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto. Mereka menikmati saat-saat berdua seperti ini, membuat mereka nyaman.

"Apa kau bahagia, Hinata?"

Naruto tersenyum ketika merasakan kepala Hinata mengangguk. "Apakah hidupmu sudah bercahaya."

Senyum Naruto bertambah lebar tatkala Hinata kembali mengangguk. "Itu semua karena Naruto- _kun_ terus di sisiku."

Kali ini bukan senyum lebar yang ditunjukkan Naruto, tapi senyum kecut. "Kau harus belajar untuk berteman dengan orang lain, Hinata. Karena.." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, ia tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Karena apa?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto. Tangannya meraba-raba wajah Naruto seolah meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Ah! Tidak ada, yang penting kamu harus mencari setidaknya seorang teman yang dapat membuat hidupmu semakin bercahaya."

Naruto sedikit bingung ketika Hinata malah menggelengkan kepalanya kencang, membuat rambut Hinata sedikit berantakan. "Cukup, Naruto- _kun_. Bukankah waktu itu Naruto- _kun_ bilang akan terus berada di sisiku, membuatku bahagia. Karena itu cukup Naruto- _kun_ saja."

"Jangan keras kepala, Hinata. Saat aku bilang aku akan selalu disisimu bukan berarti kau hanya boleh berinteraksi denganku. Ku mohon, ini permohonanku. Belajarlah untuk berteman." Naruto sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, namun terdengar lirih di akhir.

Hinata dapat mendengar seberapa khawatirnya Naruto hanya dengan nada suaranya. Ia sudah memutuskan, "Aku akan melakukannya. Bila itu membuat Naruto- _kun_ tidak khawatir lagi, aku akan melakukannya. Apakah jika aku melakukannya Naruto- _kun_ akan bahagia?"

"Tentu, Hinata. Aku akan sangat bahagia." Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Hinata, membuat Hinata tertawa riang.

' _Aku ingin menjaga tawa itu, tapi aku tidak mampu menjaga itu selamanya, jadi Hinata tolong temukan seseorang yang cukup berarti buatmu, agar dia dapat membuatmu terus tertawa, agar dia dapat menjaga tawamu, membuatmu bahagia dan membuat hidupmu lebih bercahaya_.'

Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh dari manik _sapphire_ Naruto. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan tumpah, dengan hanya memikirkan Hinata bisa membuat Naruto senang dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ayo, kita pulang, Hinata. Nanti ayah dan kakakmu marah kalau kau pulang malam." Naruto berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya agar Hinata dapat bangkit.

Naruto menggegam tangan Hinata. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung ketika berjalan, membuat Hinata sedikit khawatir. "Ada apa, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Aku hanya kelelahan. Tenang saja." Elusan tangan Naruto pada pipinya cukup membuat Hinata merasa tenang, meski masih tersisa rasa khawatir di hatinya.

Perjalanan pulang diisi dengan kesunyian, tidak menyakitkan tapi terasa nyaman, tanpa pembicaraan pun hanya dengan begini mereka merasa nyaman. Hati mereka sudah menemukan tempatnya berlabuh, butuh apalagi mereka selain kebersamaan, kata penuh cinta pun tidak diperlukan, asal mereka bersama itu sudah cukup bukan?

"Hinata, terima kasih untuk semuanya," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, ia memang tidak dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto tapi hatinya mengatakan bahwa raut kesenduanlah yang ditampilkan Naruto. Kenapa ia merasa Naruto akan pergi jauh, meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto- _kun_? Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku seorang diri." Tanpa sadar Hinata mengatakan perasaannya yang sukses membuat mata Naruto membola, bagaimana Hinata bisa sadar akan maksud Naruto sebenarnya?

"A-apa.." Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, seolah-olah kata-kata yang sudah ia susun rapi dalam otaknya menghilang begitu saja, itu terjadi karena satu hal. Air mata Hinata. Lagi-lagi ia melihat air mata Hinata.

"Aku memang buta, Naruto- _kun_. Tapi, aku dapat merasakannya, kau seolah-olah ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan, dan aku tahu pasti ini bukan keinganan Naruto- _kun_ karena itu nada yang digunakan Naruto- _kun_ terdengar begitu sendu."

"Kalau ini bukan keinginan Naruto- _kun_ , memberontak saja, asalkan Naruto- _kun_ terus bersamaku. Lawan saja, aku akan membantu Naruto- _kun_ berbicara padanya."

' _Bagaimana bisa aku melawan dan memberontak pada Kami-sama, Hinata? Bahkan tidak ada satu makhluk pun yang dapat melawan kehendak-Nya._ '

"Katakan siapa yang menyuruh Naruto- _kun_ pergi? Cepat katakan." Hinata terus mendesak Naruto.

"Hahahaha! Mana mungkin aku mau meninggalkanmu, aku akan selalu di sisimu, tenang saja. Lagi pula sejak kapan kau jadi egois seperti ini? Tapi, aku juga ingin terus bersamamu, selamanya."

Hinata tahu, Naruto menciptakan sebuah kebohongan lain. Hinata dapat merasakannya, bukankah dengan kehilangan satu indra, membuat indra yang lain semakin terasah. "Jangan berbohong, Naruto- _kun_. Aku selalu mengawasimu, bukan dengan mataku tapi seluruh tubuhku, telingaku dapat mendengar kebohonganmu Naruto- _kun_ , hatiku dapat merasakan perasaanmu, tanganku dapat meraba bagaimana raut wajahmu, karena itu jangan berbohong."

Naruto sudah tidak sanggup, jika pembicaraan ini kembali diteruskan ia pasti akan membocorkan semuanya, sedangkan ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat air mata Hinata lagi.

"Sudahlah, aku punya firasat sebentar lagi kau akan dapat melihat Hinata, berbahagialah."

' _Apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun_.'

Mobil berhenti di depan kediaman klan hyuga yang megah. Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata. "Sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu." Hinata mengangguk. Ia tatap mobil Naruto yang terus melaju, ada perasaan tidak rela ketika melihat Naruto pergi. Entah mengapa ia merasa seakan tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Seolah hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bersama sang pujaan hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Shiawasedesuka?**_

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang paling tidak ingin diingat Hinata. Pagi dimana semua firasatnya menjadi kenyataan yang menghatam hati Hinata mengitu keras. Membuat hatinya menjadi patah, jika pada akhirnya seperti ini mengapa ia membiarkan Naruto memasuki hidupnya, bukankah lebih baik jika ia hidup dipenuhi kekosongan daripada harus melihat Naruto pergi untuk kedua kalinya. Ya, kedua kalinya, ia ingat sekarang Naruto yang selama ini dikenalnya adalah Naruto yang sama dengan teman masa kecilnya.

Bukankah _Kami-sama_ begitu kejam padanya, setelah ia mendapatkan kembali cahaya hidupnya kenapa ia kembali merenggutnya dengan paksa? Apakah ia tidak sayang pada Hinata?

Setelah menerima telepon dari Kushina, Hinata bergegas ke rumah sakit ditemani oleh ayah, ibu dan kakaknya. Ia telah menceritakan siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya dan itu membuat mereka merasa terkejut. Ia saja baru tahu dari Kushina tadi pagi mengenai sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Hinata meminta Neji membawanya berlari menuju ruang Naruto, ia ingin segera menemuinya di sana. Menyampaikan betapa ia menunggu kesembuhan Naruto agar dapat kembali bersamanya. Neji mengangguk, menggenggam tangan Hinta, membawanya berlari menuju ruang Naruto.

Ketika Neji berhenti, Hinata ikut berhenti. "Kita sudah sampai Hinata." Suara Neji terdengar lirih.

Di telinga Hinata hanya terdengar isak tangis dan raungan penuh kesedihan, apakah ia terlambat? Apakah Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri lagi? Bahkan Naruto tidak pamit padanya, beginikah caramu mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada orang yang mencintaimu, eh Naruto?

' _Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk terus di sisiku? Kenapa kau berbohong lagi? Kenapa kau pergi tanpa membawaku bersamamu? Jadi, ini alasanmu berkata bahwa aku akan dapat melihat lagi, kau ingin mendonorkan matamu padaku? Jika memang begitu kenapa caranya harus begini? Bukankah cukup dengan bersamamu saja aku sudah melihat betapa berwarnanya dunia ini. Ini juga alasannya kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk mencari teman, itu karena kau berniat meninggalkanku? Bukankah kau terlalu kejam?_ '

Hinata kembali teringat bisikan Naruto di rumah sakit, ' _Mana janjimu yang akan selalu berada di sisiku, menjaga dan membahagiakanku?_ '

Hinata terduduk lemas di lantai, jika begini bagaimana mungkin ia dapat hidup? Bahkan alasannya untuk saja sudah hilang. Air mata mengalir tanpa henti dari netra Hinata.

' _Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto-kun._ '

Pemakaman hari ini berjalan dengan lancar, walau air mata dari orang-orang yang menyayangi Naruto terus berjatuhan tanpa henti.

Satu persatu pelayat mulai pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman, menyisakan dua keluarga di sana. "Aku turut berduka, Minato, Kushina." Hiashi menjadi orang pertama yang berbicara di sana.

Minato dan Kushina hanya mengangguk, mereka masih merasa terpukul dengan kepergian putra tunggal mereka.

Hinata hanya bisa menangis, ia tidak sanggup menguarkan kata barang satupun. Hatinya terasa kosong dan kembali menggelap. Cahaya yang dulu menyelimuti hidupnya kembali menghilang bersama dengan hilangnya sosok Naruto di dunia ini.

"Hinata, ayo kita pulang." Ibunya merangkul tubuh Hinata yang bergetar karena tangis. Dengan berat hati Hinata meninggalkan makam Naruto. Sebelum pergi, Kushina memberinya sesuatu di tangannya.

"Ini adalah peninggalan Naruto untukmu, Hinata."

Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kushina, kemudian berlalu pergi bersama keluarganya.

Sekembalinya dari pemakaman Hinata mengurung diri di kamar. Ia meraba-raba alat-alat yang ditinggalkan Naruto padanya, sebuah buku besar dan sebuah alat berbentuk persegi seperti alat perekam.

Hinata mengambil alat perekam itu, menekan tombol _on_ guna menghidupkan rekaman itu.

 _Hai, Hinata. Bagaimana kabarmu? Ku harap kau selalu baik-baik saja. Ketika kau mendengar ini mungkin aku sudah tidak berada di sisimu lagi. Apa kau merasa sedih? Tapi, kumohon jangan menangis, melihatmu menangis sungguh membuat hatiku sakit._

Hinata dapat mendengar suara Naruto yang parau, itu membuatnya ingin menangis. Ia menghentikan sejenak rekaman itu. "Bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja disaat cahaya ku sudah hilang. Aku merasa sangat sedih, apa hakmu melarangku menangis, kalau kau tidak ingin membuatku menangis maka jangan pergi."

Ia kembali melanjutkan rekaman itu.

 _Apa kau tahu Hinata? Aku adalah Naruto-mu yang dulu, apa kau senang ketika mengetahuinya? Maaf aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Pertemuan di taman itu adalah anugrah terindah buatku, tanpa perlu dicari aku sudah menemukanmu. Aku bahagia melihat gadis kecilku tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat manis._

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahu kalau bahkan tidak mengatakannya, Naruto- _kun_ , aku bahkan terlalu bodoh sehingga melupakanmu. Tapi, aku tidak menerima maafmu. Kalau kau mau dimaafkan kau seharusnya tidak boleh pergi."

 _Hinata, sejujurnya aku terkejut kau mengetahui bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu. Itu bukan keinginanku, tapi bagaimana bisa aku melawan kehendak Kami-sama. Kumohon jangan salahkan Kami-sama Hinata, aku adalah manusia yang pada akhirnya akan kembali pada Kami-sama, dan dipanggil begitu cepat olehnya menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku, bukankah Dia terlihat begitu menyayangiku?_

" _Baka_. Aku disini aku sangat menyayangimu, Naruto- _kun_."

 _Jika kau tanya apakah aku bahagia, maka aku akan menjawab dengan tegas, bahwa aku sangat bahagia sebab sebelum kami-sama memanggilku, hidupku telah dipenuhi kenangan bersamamu, bahkan aku adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Satu penyesalan yang masih berbekas di hatiku adalah karena aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu, aku tidak bisa terus menjaga tawamu, aku tidak dapat mengatakan bahwa aku sungguh mencintaimu, Hinata. Bahkan aku selalu mencintaimu sejak dulu._

" _Naruto-kun no baka_.. hikss.. jika kau menyesal kenapa kau masih meninggalkanku? Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat malah." Kali ini air mata yang dibendungnya pecah, kenapa Naruto masih mengatakan bahwa ia bahagia, padahal ia harus mati, meninggalkan orang-orang yang disayanginya di bumi.

 _Hinata, kau tahu dulu hidupku juga terasa kosong saat mengetahui penyakit ini menggerogoti tubuhku, memakan usiaku dari waktu ke waktu, tapi saat itu kau muncul dihadapanku, membuatku memiliki harapan kembali, membuatku menyadari alasanku untuk hidup. Kau yang memberikan cahaya padaku, Hinata. Bukankah namamu cocok dengan dirimu?_

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, Naruto- _kun_? Di sini seakan aku yang paling menderita padahal dirimu yang lebih menderita dariku."

 _Karena itu Hinata jadilah tempat dimana cahaya tumbuh, seperti namamu. Jangan biarkan kegelapan kembali menguasai hidupmu lagi. Bahkan jika aku sudah pergi, tetaplah tersenyum, tetaplah hidup berselimutkan cahaya, carilah seseorang yang bisa membuat cahayamu kian bersinar, carilah seseorang yang tidak akan meninggalkanmu sepertiku._

"Bagaimana bisa aku mencari seseorang yang melebihimu, Naruto- _kun_ , sedangkan yang kuinginkan hanya kamu."

 _Tapi, Hinata kumohon jangan lupakan aku ya._

"Tidak akan pernah, karena hari-hari yang kita lalui terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan."

 _Aku ingin terus ada dalam ingatanmu._

"Aku pun begitu. Bahkan kau akan terus ada dalam hatiku, sampai kapanpun."

 _Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu._

"Bohong, kau pergi meninggalkanku."

 _Mataku akan memimbingmu melihat dunia yang begitu berwarna. Aku akan terus manjadi matamu, itu janjiku bukan?_

Hinata mengangguk. Mata ya, besok adalah hari dimana mata Naruto akan ditransplantasikan kepadanya.

 _Jadi, apa sekarang kau bahagia Hinata?_

"Ya, aku bahagia."

 _Janji ya akan terus bahagia?_

"Janji."

 _Arigatou untuk semuanya, dan Sayonara, Hinata._

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya, manik _sapphire_ -nya memandang album foto di depannya, tidak puas-puas ia memandang album foto itu.

Memandang betapa bahagianya Naruto dan dirinya di dalam sana. "Bahkan kau lebih tampan dari apa yang ku bayangkan selama ini." Hinata selalu mengatakan itu ketika melihat foto seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Hinata, teman-temanmu datang." Teriakan ibunya membuat Hinata langsung menutup album foto itu, meletakkannya di bawah bantal, lalu keluar kamar untuk menemui teman-temannya.

"Hai, Hinata, _ohayou_!" ucap teman-temannya bersamaan.

Melihat itu Hinata menjadi sedikit terharu. Manik _sapphire_ itu memandang teman-temannya seraya mengulum senyum tulus.

' _Naruto-kun, lihatlah. Apa kau bahagia? Aku sudah mempunyai banyak teman sekarang. Kau melihatnya kan, Naruto-kun?_ ' Hinata mengelus kelopak matanya.

"Hinata- _chan_ kenapa berdiam diri di situ, ayo kita pergi," ucap Ino, salah satu temannya.

Hinata mengangguk, ia buru-buru mengambil tas yang ada di kamarnya, berpamitan kepada ibunya lalu menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah berdiri di pagar.

"Hinata, hari kau beli apa?" ucap Sakura.

"Mungkin beberapa buku."

"Ah! Kau selalu membeli buku, sekali-kali percantiklah dirimu."

Mendengar perkataan Ino membuat yang lain tertawa, begitupun Hinata, ia tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan Ino karena memang begitulah dirinya.

Gadis itu akhirnya dapat menemukan kembali cahayanya, memandang dunia dengan kedua mata sang terkasih. Kembali tertawa dan dapat tersenyum, itu semua berkat sang pemuda yang begitu ia cintai.

' _Aku bahagia, terima kasih. Naruto-kun._ '

 **A/N : Selesai. Happy NaruHina Tragedy Day #7. Semoga karyaku dapat menghibur kalian. Jika ada typo, dan kesalahan lainnya Yuu minta maaf. Jika alurnya kecepatan Yuu juga minta maaf.**

 **Kalau fic-nya rada aneh Yuu juga minta maaf. Awalnya sih Yuu mau buat Hinata bisu tapi nggak dapat** _ **feel**_ **-nya, akhirnya Yuu buat buta deh.. hehehe..** _ **mainstream**_ **? Maaf deh..**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fic ini. Yuu menerima kritik dan saran. RnR ya..**

.

.

 _Di bawah pohon sakura yang besar, duduk dua orang anak manusia yang sedang diliputi kebahagian, saling mengikat janji satu sama lain tanpa tahu bagaimana nasib mereka ke depannya._

 _"Naruto-kun janji akan terus bersama denganku walau aku seperti ini?"_

 _Hinata mengarahkan kelingkingnya pada Naruto dan dibalas tautan kelingking oleh Naruto._

 _"Aku janji. Aku akan selalu bersama Hinata-chan, menjadi mata, Hinata-chan, membawa Hinata-chan melihat betapa indah dan luasnya dunia ini. Melindungi Hinata-chan dan akan terus mencintai Hinata-chan."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto-kun," teriak gadis kecil itu seraya berlinang air mata. Pasalnya, orang yang sudah mengikat janji dengannya seminggu lalu akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di sini._

 _"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, Hinata-chan. Suatu saat aku akan kembali ke Jepang dan akan bersama-sama denganmu kembali di sini." Lelaki kecil itu mengusap puncak kepala sang gadis._

 _"Janji?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Aku berjanji."_

 _Mereka tertawa bersama dalam perpisahan yang menyedihkan. Meyakinkan hati dan pikiran mereka jika suatu saat mereka akan bisa bersama kembali, walau di satu sisi mereka meragukannya._

 _Tapi, takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka di taman itu, membawa kebahagian bagi mereka namun diiringi dengan kesedihan dan luka. Inilah perpisahan yang sebenarnya, seakan perpisahan di masa lalu hanyalah awal menuju perpisahan kekal._

 _Owari._

 _Dirimu, dirimulah! Orang yang buatku menyadari, andai kita bisa menyinari kegelapan, langit akan menjadi berbintang. Kesedihan kan berubah jadi senyuman, jadi jangan sembunyikan lagi._

 _~Hikaru Nara by Goose House, OST Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso~_

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Yuuna Emiko**

 **Jambi, 15 Juli 2016**


End file.
